


Эхо

by yanek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Horror, Hurt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во сне, единственном убежище, что им осталось, Питер помогает Лидии справиться с кошмаром и найти путь домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эхо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на арт-заявку by MeduZZa13 : http://s017.radikal.ru/i433/1512/75/94f071cc186c.jpg  
> "Питеру и Лидии снятся одинаковые кошмары, постепенно переносящиеся и в реальную жизнь. Единственный выход разобраться с ними - работать сообща."
> 
> АУ, в котором в 5-ом сезоне Питер так и остается в Eichen House.

Хрустят больничные простыни с острыми сгибами – слишком много порошка, разъедающего ноздри запахом. А обоняние то немногое что у него остается после «процедур».  
Обоняние и слух.  
Доктор, запертый в камере напротив, пользуется этим, продолжая эксперимент.  
Стучит молоточек - безобидный на вид и способный легко проломить височную кость.  
Фантомная пустота в висках пульсирует в такт ударам.  
\- Тук-тук, - шепчет доктор, но каждое слово – ядро на цепи, которым молотят в стену ветхого дома его сознания. - Кто там? Непослушный мальчик. Будешь себя так вести – никогда не вырастешь. – Молоточек поворачивается и скребет по стеклу острым концом.  
С дома падает черепица, поднимая облако пепла.  
Питер больше не пытается затыкать уши, вырвать горло одному из санитаров, когда ему вкалывают яд, или разбить стекло камеры телом.  
Он закрывает глаза и позволяет дому наполниться – огнем, криками, запахом горящей плоти его семьи.  
Чтобы сделать эти воспоминания яркими, пришлось воткнуть когти в шею самому себе, когда у него еще были когти.  
Ведь там где есть один кошмар, другому не найдется места.  
И Питер горит снова и снова. 

*  
Ослепительно белые платья в ледяной воде. Точеные тела утонувших женщин. Тонкие запястья, маленькие стопы, лица, в которые лучше не смотреть. Бесконечный танец тканей и волос, одинаково серых и готовых оплести сетью, удерживая на месте, стоит пошевелиться.  
Ей кажется, её собственные волосы выцветают тоже, с каждым проведенной в этом кошмаре мигом. И лишь крик мог бы что-то изменить, но голоса нет, сколько бы она не пыталась.  
У воды вкус слёз.  
\- Ты не баньши. Ты русалочка, и я дам тебе ноги, чтобы ты могла взобраться на вершину, – говорит человек, укравший её голос, – и засиять во всем своем величии!  
Всё чего она хочет, чтобы всё прекратилось. Оказаться в тихом безопасном месте, на суше, но - в сгиб локтя снова впивается игла.  
\- Спой мне!– И женщины вокруг просыпаются, чтобы посмотреть на нее мертвыми зелеными глазами.  
Лидия закрывает ладонями свои и делает то, чего еще не пробовала. Вместо попытки приблизиться к свету набирает полные легкие воды.  
\- Нет! Нет! Нет! – К голосу добавляется тревожный писк медицинского оборудования.  
Ее обнимает тьма. 

*  
Также холодно, мокрая ткань больничной сорочки льнет к телу, и приходится дышать водой - туман такой плотный, что кусочек мира вокруг словно выступает из слепого пятна. Но это суша, под босыми ногами трава и камни, а ее тихое:  
\- Я – здесь. Я – жива. – Не просто слышно. Эхо разносит слова далеко вокруг от кромки воды, от которой она сразу старается отойти как можно дальше, до самого леса, среди расступившихся стволов которого видно дом, сгоревший на половину из другого полузабытого сейчас кошмара. Когда-то она думала, что ничего не может быть страшней, чем оказаться здесь снова.  
Сухой смех эхо тоже ловит, преумножая.  
Звучит безумно и Лидия добавляет:  
\- И я не сошла с ума! – прежде чем отправиться к дому.  
В траве под ногами становится больше пепла, что не оставляет следов на ткани и коже. Но и сны про мальчика с голубыми глазами, тоже казались всего лишь снами, а закончилось всё здесь воскрешением монстра. Правда, тогда двери были открыты, а сейчас всё заперто словно её не хотят пускать внутрь. Лидия гладит изуродованную огнем дверь, вспоминая как монстр спас ее докричавшись, и зовёт сама.  
\- Питер!..  
Сначала тихо и голос плохо слушается, многократно сорванный. Но он успевает набрать силу, и истончиться вовсе, когда из леса появляется волк.  
Черная шерсть в подпалинах, тощие бока покрытые сетью с вплетенными в нее лепестками аконита. Дрожащие от страха или слабости лапы.  
Голубые глаза полные боли.  
Он рычит, описывая перед ней полукруг, но не нападает, и Лидия встает на колени, продолжая звать, теперь ласково:  
\- Питер. - Волк прячет зубы. Оказывается рядом. Тепло тяжелого дыхания касается шеи. Лидия прижимается щекой к мохнатой щеке, наслаждаясь прикосновением к живому. От шкуры пахнет лесом, дымом и землей. Крутой лоб упирается в ее плечо и волк оглушительно скулит.  
Лепестки аконита крошатся в пальцах, узлы распускаются под нажимом.  
К глазам подступают слёзы, но проливаются лишь, когда Питер обнимает ее сам и целует в висок, в волосы, в скулу, повторяя и повторяя её имя:  
\- Лидия. 

*

Они сидят на крыльце дома Хейлов бок в бок, плечо в плечо, в одинаково белой больничной одежде. Питер растирает ее замерзшие руки, внимательно слушая. И едко перебивает, только когда речь заходит о Скотте и его стае. Так он не может понять, почему «избранный и его болтливый приятель» всё ещё не спасли её.  
\- В городе новые монстры.  
\- Так не стоило запирать старых. Кто лучше справиться с чудовищем, чем другое чудовище? - И возможно он прав. Немногие из их маленьких побед можно было бы назвать убедительными. – А Дерек?  
\- Так и не вернулся. - Питер сухо смеется, не объясняя чему, и резко обрывает смех.  
\- Тогда ты понимаешь, что рассчитывать не на кого?  
Заполненные огнем зрачки. Горячие плечи.  
Форма. Железная дисциплина.  
И никаких прав друг на друга.  
Она кивает.  
\- И ты должна полагаться только на себя?  
\- Но что я могу? – Ее пальцы в руках Питера выглядят еще тоньше. Питер замирает, словно не веря своим ушам. Его зрачки вспыхивают синим на миг.  
\- Ты дважды возвращала меня к жизни, слышишь голоса мертвых и сумела остаться собой. Но не веришь, что можешь что-то сделать?! – Лидия закусывает губу, кивая снова.  
Слезы помимо воли текут по лицу. Злые слёзы.  
Питер не успокаивает её. Наклоняется ближе.  
\- Дай ему то, что он хочет, и используй против, когда он не будет этого ждать.  
\- Почему ты не поступишь также?  
\- На меня у него нет никаких особых планов. Пересобрать по своему вкусу. Полюбоваться мощью чужого безумия и его гранями. И выбросить, когда игрушка будет безнадежно сломана. – Дом за их спинами начинает гореть в языках пламени, что не может обжечь. - Ты не представляешь, насколько я хочу убить эту тварь. – Возможно, представляет. – Намного больше чем отомстить Скотту.  
\- Снова?  
\- На этот раз по-взрослому, поделившись тем, через что я прошел здесь. Хороший урок ответственности должен получиться, не правда ли? - Он закрывает глаза и становится слышно ещё и гул памяти. А на левом плече появляется кровавая полоса. - Лидия. Ты сможешь. Возможно, не смогла бы, когда мы встретились, но не сейчас. И не в тебе заключена великая сила. Ты и есть сила. Используй её. Я буду ждать. – Порез на щеке и треск крыши, что ломается под своим весом, когда догорают опоры. Она ещё слышит крик Питера вдалеке и снова оказывается в воде.  
Волосы окутывают ее огнем, рассеивая тьму.  
\- Так-так, - говорит доктор, - ты вернулась ко мне, чтобы стать моим лучшим творением.  
Лидия кивает и собирается стать его сиреной.


End file.
